


Amortentia

by vausemanaddict



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vausemanaddict/pseuds/vausemanaddict
Summary: A Super and a Luthor brew amortentia together in Potions class, what could happen?The hogwarts au that nobody asked for, but I took it upon myself to write anyway.One shot for now





	

“Think you’ve had enough yet?”

Kara looked up from her rapidly emptying plate to see a familiar pair of green eyes, sparkling with amusement, staring back at her.

“Seriously, Kara, I don’t understand how you manage to make it to class after you eat that much.”

Pausing her crunching to let out a small giggle, Kara raised an eyebrow at her friend, “You know perfectly well that I need to eat at least 2 bagels before I can even think about starting my day.”

Lena groaned, practically bouncing in her shoes. “Come on, Kara, today’s the big day, and I want to be the first pair to finish!”

Kara didn’t know why Lena was so insistent on being first all the time, it must have to do with her Slytherin ambition. Kara, on the other hand, was perfectly content to work at her own pace.

“C’mon Lee, you know that Professor Slughorn won’t even unlock the classroom until 5 minutes before class starts anyway. Let me finish my eggs before you drag me down to the dungeons.”

Lena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, feigning anger, and took a seat across the wooden table from Kara.

“I don’t know how you can even think about eating, Kara. We’re finally going to find out what love smells like.” Lena wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Kara blushed, shoveling her last bite of eggs into her mouth to avoid answering.

“What do you reckon it’s going to smell like to you?” Lena paused briefly, considering her own question for a moment, “actually don’t answer that, I already know you’ll smell that so-called cologne Mon-El is always showering himself in.”

Kara wrinkled her nose at the thought, shaking her head as she giggled softly.

“Speak of the devil, and he shall appear,” remarked Lena, as she focused on something behind Kara, her features hardening into an annoyed glare.

Kara felt a tap on her shoulder, and her smile faded as she turned around to face the boy behind her.

“Mon-El, to what do I owe the pleasure?” she said dryly.

The tall Gryffindor smirked, “I just wanted to let you know, today’s the day you’re finally going to agree to go out with me. Once you get a whiff of that Amortentia, you’re going to come running up to Gryffindor Tower begging for me to take you on that date to the Three Broomsticks.”

Kara rolled her eyes, exasperated. “Sure, Mon-El, in your dreams.”

“Don’t you have a first year to bully somewhere?” Lena interrupted.

“I could ask the same of you, Luthor.” Mon-El said venomously, “honestly, Kara, I don’t know why you bother hanging around scum like her. She’s going to end up like her brother anyway.”

Kara stood up quickly from the table, whipping her wand out and pressing it into Mon-El’s neck, grabbing him by the robes with her other hand, “Say anything like that again and I’ll hex you into oblivion, Daxamite.”

Mon-El squeaked, nodding enthusiastically. Kara released her grip on his robes, and he quickly strode off into the corridor.

“Honestly, Kara, with rage like that, you should’ve been in Gryffindor,” Lena smirked, standing up from the table as she popped a piece of mint gum into her mouth.

“Let’s go,” Kara said, with a blush forming on her cheeks as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, “wouldn’t want to be late for the big day.” She hurriedly stood up from the table, wanting to escape the stares that had fixated on her after her outburst.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“And now we just have to wait for the potion to finish simmering,” Lena said proudly, shutting her potions book on the desk.

Kara mumbled something about having to clean up their station, before quickly getting up and moving over to the sink. She could feel Lena’s eyes on her as she turned on the water, beginning to rinse a glass flask under the stream. Lena’s so very green eyes, she could look into them forever and still think they were the most— “Oh,” Kara winced at the sound of glass breaking, looking down into the sink to see that she had crushed the flask in her hand.

“Kara, are you okay?” she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Lena standing next to her, a concerned expression on her face.

“Er, yeah, I’m fine,” Kara replied hurriedly, “just peachy!”

“Kara, you just broke a flask with your bare hands, I don’t think a person who’s actually fine would do that.”

Lena looked into Kara’s eyes, searching the deep blue for a sign of what was wrong with her best friend, but Kara quickly looked away, staring at the broken flask in her hands.  
“I just-I don’t know if I want to know what the potion will smell like to me. Or if it’ll even smell like anything! I mean, some potions and spells are you know, they don’t have the same effects on Kryptonians and I just-I don’t want to be disappointed,” Kara mumbled, embarrassed.

“Kara, if it doesn’t work for you, I promise I’ll find a way to make it,” Lena said softly.

The blonde looked up from the mess of broken glass to meet Lena’s eyes, “really?” she asked.

“Really,” Lena said, squeezing Kara’s shoulder and giving her a small smile, “now let’s go see if we have to invent a new potion, or if you’re just all worked up over nothing.”

Kara smiled, “you mean if you have to invent a new potion, you know how terrible I am at Potions, Lee.”

The pair walked back over to their workbench, and Lena extinguished the flame below their cauldron. She motioned for Kara to stand above the cauldron, and the blonde hesitantly moved closer to the potion. She could see the light pink smoke coming off the potion’s surface, and took a deep breath.

“Lee, I think it’s working!” Kara exclaimed, sapphire eyes glittering with excitement.

“What do you smell, Kara?” Lena asked curiously.

“I smell—” Kara took a deep breath, “I smell lavender, and wet grass, and oh—”, she stopped suddenly, stepping back from the potion.

“What is it? What else do you smell?” Lena leaned closer to Kara, the scent of her lavender shampoo making Kara’s head spin.

“I-it’s mint gum. Spearmint,” Kara said quietly, “I have to go,” she said quickly, running out of the classroom before Lena could protest.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Lena strode towards the Hufflepuff common room, a plate full of fresh chocolate chip cookies from the house elves in her hands. She took a deep breath and tapped the special barrel with her wand. The door swung open, revealing the large room Lena had come to see as a second home.

“Kara, I know you’re in here,” Lena called.

“Go away, Lee,” came Kara’s muffled reply.

Lena spotted Kara, she was lying face down on her favorite couch in front of the fireplace with her head buried in a pillow. Lena slowly moved towards the couch, putting the cookies down on the table in front of her and dropping down onto the couch next to Kara. The blonde wordlessly crawled up towards Lena, placing her head in her friend’s lap and closing her eyes.

“You know, I never got the chance to tell you what I smelled,” Lena said softly, looking down and running a hand through Kara’s loose blonde curls. Kara hummed as Lena’s hand combed through her hair, calming her down.

“What did you smell, Lena?” Kara asked quietly, opening her eyes and looking up at her friend.

Lena sighed, and the hand in Kara’s hair slowed its movements, “Chocolate chip cookies, and toasted bagels, and fresh air,” she said slowly, looking into Kara’s eyes.

Kara gasped at her friend’s statement, sitting up, eyes searching Lena’s for any hint of a lie, any sign that what she was saying wasn’t real. Things like this didn’t happen—at least not to Kara. This had to be a dream, that’s it, she must be sleeping. She must be—“Kara, are you there?” Lena interrupted Kara’s thoughts.

“What? Yes, of course I’m here, where else would I be?” Kara said, laughing awkwardly.

Lena raised an eyebrow, “Kara, I am your best friend, I can tell when your head is up in the clouds,” she paused, “that’s one of the things I love about you.”

“Love?” Kara stammered out, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

“Yes, Kara. Love,” Lena leaned closer to Kara, “tell me if you want me to stop.”

“I don’t want you to stop,” Kara said softly, and closed the distance between them.

When Lena’s lips met hers, it felt like she was floating. The taste of Lena’s mint gum was intoxicating and Kara couldn’t stop herself, deepening the kiss. 

They finally broke apart, flushed and breathless, eyes sparkling with a new emotion, one that neither of them had ever really felt before. Kara leaned her head on Lena’s shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing in the comforting smell of lavender.

“You taste like bagels, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave feedback, as this is my first fanfiction and I'd love to hear what everybody has to say!  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
